Backstreet
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Hinamori dan Hitsugaya balik lagi jadi anak SMP?Owh, yupz! terus mereka pacaran, tapi tentunya.. Mau tau gimana? baca aja..jangan lupa review..Special From Rin-chan
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTREET**

**Chapter 1**

**by: RodeoHyorinmaru**

Akhirnya Rin-chan bisa bikint fic lagi , tanpa ganguan dari Ro-chan "piiip' itu! Klo yg sebelum'a kan pake' IchiRuki, nah sekarang pake' HitsuHina. Walaupun formatnya dibikin drama, jadi jangan kecewa ya buat yg mo ngbaca. Last, yg perlu kalian ketahui, nih fic tuh persis banget ma crita hidup gw tapi yg pas mau Backstreet tuh cuman tambahan aja kok.

**  
Warning : **Hehehe… emang nih fic mikir ndiri meskipun gak ambil alur crita manga laen or ngambil chara manga laen tapi Rin-chan pinjem judul manganya ya. Peace!!!

**Disclaimer : **Wah, Bleach bukan gw yg punya, noh tuh cak Tite Kubo (A/N: tuh kan kumat deh logat Surabaya'a gw)

Hari pertama Hinamori duduk di bangku kelas 8 di sebuah SMP Negeri, dia sangat bahagia (mungkin???). Meskipun belum ada penentuan kelas, Hinamori memasuki kelas 8A, yya maklum dia dulu di kelas 7 kan anak 7A. jadi tidak ada salahnya kan??

Di kelas, ia memutuskan untuk duduk dengan Inoue…

Hinamori: "Pagi, Inoue-chan. Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?"

Inoue: "Pagi, Momo-chan. Ya, tentu saja boleh tapi bagaimana dengan si Rukia?"

Hinamori: "Ah, sudahlah tenang aja. Katanya sih dia ingin duduk dengan Soi Fong."

Inoue: "Oh begitu ya!"

Tak hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Inoue, Hinamori-pun juga ngobrol dengan teman-temannya yg lain (A/N: maklum udah lama gak ketemu gara-gara banyak libur) hingga ada pengumuman dari Ukitake, si ketua kelas yg isi'a besok ada tes partikulasi untuk penentuan kelas khusus anak-anak kelas 8.

Tes partikulasi dimulai, semua anak-anak kelas 8 mengejakan soal dengan teliti namun tak sedikit juga yg menyontek… hehehe. Dan akhirnya tes pun telah selesai tinggal menunggu hasilnya esok hari.

Hari ini adalah penentuan kelas dari tes partikulasi, tapi…

Hinamori: "Inoue, aku tidak melihat ada pengumuman tes partikulasi di papan pengumuman tuh."

Inoue: "Em, aku juga nggak, mungkin nanti."

Hinamori: "Ya mungkin"

Mereka berdua tetap duduk di bangkunya sambil ngobrol hal yg tidak terlalu penting.

Tiba-tiba Rukia dan Soi Fong datang…

Rukia: "Hey, daripada di kelas gak jelas begini nungguin hasil tes itu, mending kita ke kantin aja dulu."

Inoue: "Wah, ide yg bagus. Ayo kita ke kantin."

Soi Fong: "Ayo buruan, ntar kehabisan tempat duduk lagi. Hey, Hinamori ayo, jangan melamun saja."

Hinamori: "Oh, maaf. Ayo!"

Di kantin, mereka berempat ngobrol asyik sekali sambil makan-makan. Hingga mereka kembali ke kelas. Rukia dan Soi Fong malah nyelonong ke bangku kosong di belakang bangku Hinamori dan Inoue (A/N: sebenernya tempat duduk Rukia ma Soi Fong tuh bangku paling depan ke-2 tapi masih sederet kok sama Hinamori dan Inoue).

Rukia: "Ah lega juga habis dari kantin yah!"

Hinamori: "Apalagi jika kalianmembaca manga yg aku bawa."

Soi Fong: "Pinjam donk, Hinamori-chan!"

Hinamori: "OK, kebetulan juga aku bawa 4 manga nih. 1 orang, 1 manga ya."

Inoue, Soi Fong, Rukia: "Siip dah."

Inoue: "Aku manga EyeShield 21,ya!"

Rukia: "Death Note aja deh!"

Soi Fong: "Hikaru's Go dah, aku maul eat kelanjutannya nih."

Hinamori: "Berarti tinggal Spriggan, hore!" (A/N: Author udah mulai kumat)

Mereka berempat membaca manga dengan sersan (serius tapi santai… hahaha^^) XD.

Dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkacamata hitam, yap diaIba-sensei masuk ke kelas 8A dengan membawa kertas dan menempelkannya pada papan tulis. Kemudian ia pergi. Ternyata kertas itu berisi pengumuman tes (A/N: maksudnya siapa saja yg bakalan menempati kelas 8A)

Semua anak ex. 7A melihat isi kertas tersebut.

Hinamori: "Eh, liat deh ada apa'an tuh kok rame banget?"

Soi Fong: "Mungkin pengumuman tes."

Hinamori: "Ya sudah lah, ayo kita lihat!"

Soi Fong, Rukia, Inoue: "Ayo!"

Empat anak itu melihat isi kertasnya walaupun harus berdesak-desakan dan hasilnya…

Hinamori: "M, m, m, Momo Hinamori??? Yeay, akhirnya aku tetap di kelas 8A. horee, yeah!!"

Soi Fong: "Hah?? Aku tidak percaya, aku masuk 8A. Yipii!!"

Inoue: "Wah aku juga tetap di kelas 8A, aduh senangnya."

Rukia: "Apa?? Kenapa namaku tidak ada?? Hiks, berarti aku harus berpisah dengan kalian. SHIT!!!"

Soi Fong: "Sudahlah jangan berkecil hati, coba kau lihat di kelas lain."

Rukia: "Huhhh…"

Sementara itu Rukia melihat namanya di kelas lain, Inoue, Hinamori, dan Soi Fong sangad gembira karena masuk kelas 8A. Tak hanya Rukia yg merupakan anak 7A terdepak dari 8A, yg lainnya juga masih ada. Artinya, bakalan ada anak lain (A/N: luar 7A) juga yg masuk 8A.

Dan Rukia-pun kembali…

Rukia: "Aku masuk kelas 8D tapi untung saja si Yachiru juga masuk 8D, jadi aku duduk sebangku dengannya.*sambil membawa tasnya menuju kelas 8D*" (A/N: Yachiru juga ex. 7A loh)

Hinamori: "Nah gitu kek dari tadi, jangan cemberut ama marah muluu!!"

Soi Fong: "Tapi jangan lupa buat sering-sering mampir ke 8A ya waktu istirahat."

Rukia: "OK deh, siip prend!"

Yachiru: "Ayo, Rukia-chan. Kita ke kelas bareng-bareng"

Matsumoto: "Eh, tungguin donk. Aku juga masuk kelas 8D nih. Sial amat deh!!"

Rukia: "Iya iya, Matsumoto. Ayo buruan!"

Rukia kembali lagi ke kelas 8D bersama Yachiru dan Matsumoto.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua anak-anak pulang dan esok sudah mulai pelajaran.

Hinamori: "Sepertinya aku datang ke sekolah hanpir terlambat ya?"

Inoue: "Iya yah, tumben sekali."

Hinamori: "Tau' nih. Wiidih, kok tempat duduknya pada ngeblok gini sich. Deretan 1 ma 2 tempatnya cewek terus deretan 3 ma 4 temapatnya cowok!"

Inoue: "Loh, bagus kan???"

Hinamori: "Hehehe… iya yah. Apa?? Kenapa Hitsugaya dari tadi ngeliatin aku mulu ya?" (A/N: kalo Hitsugaya itu ex. 7D)

Inoue: "Apa barusan kau bilang? Momo-chan, siapa yg ngeliatin kamu terus?"

Hinamori: "Eh, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ngomong-ngomong banyak juga ya anak lain yg masuk 8A, kaya' Nanao Ise, Shuuhei, Kotetsu, Ichimaru, Yoruichi, Hit.. Ah, tapi ada juga yg belum aku kenal."

Inoue: "Ye, aku juga kale. Eh, tadi kamu nyebut nama Hit, Hit siapa?"

Hinamori: "Hahh?? Gak kok, salah ngucapin. Udah anggep aja gak pernah terjadi."

Inoue: "Aneh!!!*berkata dalam hati*"

Hinamori: "Aduh, kenapa dari tadi aku nyebut nama anak pendek, dekil, jelek itu sih… huuh gak ada yg special tuh dari dia tapi kalo dia senyum, maniis juga ya! *lagi ngomong tapi dengan pelan*"

TBC

Hwaha! eh, tunggu klanjutannya yah! Soalnya ada ROdeo-chan sialan itu dateng! dah!!

Mohon reviewnya yah para author!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**BACKSTREET**

**Chapter 2**

**by: RodeoHyorinmaru**

Hiks,hiks Rin-chan minta maaf yaatas kesalahan Rin-chan di fic yang chapter sebelumnya. Baik, di chapter selanjutnya ini Rin-chan akan berusaha lebih baik. Jadi gak boleh ada yang protes lagi ye,,, hehehehehe. Tetepwajib review ya!!!!!

**Disclaimer : **Gya!!! Bleach bukan gw yang punya, tapi Kubo-sensei! Kalo fic ini baru punya RodeoHyorinmaru!

**Pairing : **tetep HitsuHina

.

.

.

Lalu datang Kuukaku-sensei menuju kelas 8A. Yap, dialah yang akan jadi wali kelas 8A tetapi anak-anak 8A belum mengetahuinya.

"Hey, smuanya. Pagi!" Kuukaku menyapa ramah semua anak-anak 8A.

"Pagi juga,sensei!" sahut semua anak 8A.

"Hmm, inikah dia Kuukaku-sensei, tidak juga aneh dan tidak terlihat seperti makluk purba bagiku" Ichimaru berbisik-bisik dengan Ichigo

"Mungkin benar juga katamu!" jawab Ichigo

"Ya, ya, ya. Tugas pertama sensei adalah mengabsen lalu kalian maju ke depan untuk mengumpulkan rapor kalian. OK, mulai dari absen pertama. Abarai Renji!"

"Baik, sensei!"

Begitu seterusnya Kuukaku-sensei memanggil nama anak-anak 8A dan menyuruhnya mengumpulkan rapor.

Dan selesai.......

"Ya, ya, ya. Semua sudah diabsen dan mengumpulkan rapor jadi tidak ada masalah. Oh iya, perkenalkan nama sensei adalah Kuukaku-sensei. Guru IPA sekaligus wali kelas kalian"

"Wah, wali kelas ya??!!!" semua anak 8A tentu kurang percaya.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran kita yang pertama yaitu tentang pertumbuhan dan perkembangan. Ehmm, sepertinya ada yang aneh di kelas ini. Ya, kenapa kalian duduknya ngeblok gini sih, cewek sama cewek trus cowok ama cowok. Baik, sensei akan atur tempat duduk kalan!"

Sensei itu mengatur tempat duduk muridnya dan setelahitu beliau menerangkan pelajaran hingga bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi...

"Baik, pelajaran sudah selesai dan kalian boleh istirahat" kata Kuukaku-sensei sambil keluar kelas.

Anak-anak 8A biasanya menuju ke kantin atau ke kelas lain tetapi ada juga yang tetap di kelas saat istirahat.

"Eh, ayo kita ke kantin ama Soi Fong!" tiba-tiba Inoue mengagetkan Hinamori.

"Iya deh. Jangan lupa juga ama Rukia loh" sahut Hinamori.

"Ya iyalah. Woy Soi Fong, ayo kita ke kantin bareng" kata Inouesambilmenoleh ke tempat duduk Soi Fong.

"Siip deh, eh tungguin dulu si Rukia biar dia ke sini"

Dan Rukia datang........

"Eh, ayo buruan cabut!" Rukia hanya berdiri di luar kelas 8A.

"Ayo, come on!!!" Inoue cs berkata serentak.

Di kantin...

"Biaraku aja yang pesenin. Disamain aja yah menunya biar gampang, bakso 4 porsi ama 4 milkshake. Setuju?" tanya Rukia.

"Kerennnnn!" jawab Soi Fong.

"Setuju!!!" jawab Hinamori.

"Udah buruan di pesen menunya, ntar abis lagi" kata Inoue.

Rukia pun memesan menu makanan, kemudian datang dengan pesanannya. Mereka berempat makan bersama, setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas. Tapi Hinamori ingin ke kamar mandi dulu, mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan sambel di baksonya *ahahahaha!!*

"Eh, teman-teman kalian ke kelas aja dulu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu nih"

"Ya udah buruan sono!!" kaha Inoue.

Inoue, Rukia, dan Soi Fong menuj ke kelas. Sedangkan Hinamori ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Hinamori meninggalkan kamar mandi kemudian menuju kelasnya. Dan saat di depan pintukelas, Hinamori berpapasandengan Hitsugayadan merekaberdua hampir berciuman *OMG, gw juga mau kale!!*

Dalam hati kecil mereka berdua...

"Tuhan, inikah pertanda atau hanya kebetulan berharap semoga ini pertanda ia adalah makhluk yang Kau ciptakan benar-benar untukku. I,m very, very, very love and admire her!!!" Hitsugaya terus melihat Hinamori.

"Ini, ini, ini gak mungkin. Mengapa aku merasa ada rasa terlarang saat menatapnya begitu dekat? Kenapa? God, please help me!!!"Hinamori tak mengerti.

Lalu...

"Maaf, permisi" Hinamori menjauh dari Hitsugaya dan mask ke kelasnya.

"Oh, iya. Silahkan Hinamori-san!" Hitsugaya juga meninggalkan Hinamori dankeluar dari kelasnya.

Hinamori langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya...

"Cie, cie, cieseneng nih abis berpapasan ama Hitsugayadah gitu hampir ciuman pula" sindir Inoue.

"Ih, ya gak lah. Itu tadi cuman kebetulan. Huhh...! Untung aja yang ada di kelas lagi dikit, jadi gak timbul fitnah apa-apa" Hinamori berusaha mengelak.

"Iya, iya dech. Maaf cuman bercanda kok"

"Iya deh aku maafin, by the way mana nih Soi Fong ama Rukia?"

"Mereka berdua lagi di kelasnya Rukia, udah biarin aja merekangumpul berdua"

"OK deh!!!"

"Hinamori, aku ingin bicara sesuatu......."

Tiba-tiba Nanao Ise daang menyela pembicaraan mereka yang belum selesai.

"Hey, Hinamori adi itu bukan cuma kebetulan!"

"Nanao Ise, kau mengganggu saja!!!" geram Inoue.

"Tenang Inoue. Maksud kamu apa, NanaoIse?" tanya Hinamori tak mengerti.

"Maksudku kejadian saat kau berpapasan dengan Hitsugaya,itu mungkinpertanda dari Tuhan kalo dia emang beneran suka sama kamu. Hitsugaya beneran suka loh sama kamu, Hinamori" jawab Nanao Ise.

"Ah, kamu pasti bercanda kan, tidak mungkin. Kamu tau darimana?"

"Dia kan sering curhat sama kita, btul kan Yoruichi?"

"Iya bener loh, Hinamori. Sumpah, suwer dehh!!" jawab Yoruichi.

Kemudian Nanao Ise mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Hinamori karena ada pengumuman dari Ukitake, ketua kelas 8A bahwa hari ini semua murid akan dipulangkan lebih cepat.

"Hinamori, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Selebinhya engkau akan tau dengan sendirinya!"

Hinamori pura-pura tidak mendengar omongan Nanao Ise yang terakhir dan ia pun langsung pulang bersama Rukia cs.

Dan Hinamori pun sampai di rumahnya kemudina langsung menuju ke kamarnya lalu ia berbaring di kasurnya sambil berkata...

"Apa benar semua yang dikatakan oleh Nanao Ise tadi tentang Hitsugaya?"

**TBC. **.

Rin : Wkwkwkw..selese deh! Tunggu next chapter!

Ro : Cih..Yo wis, sekarang kita balezh review!! Pertama dari **Le Mal! **Wah..kamu di ece -ketawa- Maaf neeh , kita kan masih baru!! Arigatou buat pujian dan yang lainnya! Beduwez, review ficku lagi ya!! Kyahaha! Tapi dibilang bagus loh..

Rin : Next ada **Quinsi Vinsis!!** Eh..hiks, lagi-lagi Rin di giniin! Makasih atas nasehat dan reviewnya! Nih, udah ta' ganti jadi narasi!!

Ro : Lanjut!! Dari **RiiXHitsuHina!!** Namanya keren...Keyz, gomen!! Rin emang blo'on! Maklum ya!!

Rin : Enak aja! Paling ga gue ga bikin kesalahan di setiap fic kayak loe!! Next,** 23. **Wah..Ideku unik ya? Makasih! Udah ta' ganti!! Review ya!!

Ro : Cih..Okay, ni dari **zakinuzu! **Member baru? kenalin, caya senpaimu, RodeoHyorinmaru!! Insya Allah ta' review, asal kamu review caya terus!! Hehe, met datang aja!

Rin : Sok baek..Teruzh, ada !! Ehm? Ya..Gue kagak lah..palingan Ro-chan yang nyontekin temen sebangku gue, ampe gue kedengeran..Ya, udah! Gue tulis aja! Gomen ya!

Ro : Hiks..ini yang terakhir.. KENAPA KITA CUMA DAPAT 7 REVIEW?! Mana Ro benci 7..Last, dari **Kyuuichi Azurin! **Hoo..arigatou! wezh, gitu thok bae!!

Rin : He-en..Jangan lupa review!! Minna sama, please review my story!!

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
